


3 A.M.

by EstelleDusk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Implied Akechi Goro, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, No Spoilers, i sat down last night to write fluff, i swear no spoilers, implied choking, instead this came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: Does he crave his touch? No matter what it does to him?Does he fear it?A single touch and he's sent shaking





	3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing explicit here, hence why it's not M or more, but there is a heavy sense of SOMETHING.....almost sinful going on. I know I have some readers of my fics that are minors, I do not suggest they read this unless they want to be confused.  
> So...  
> yeah  
> Enjoy!

He hung there, heaving chest, dropped mouth, trembling legs.

He hung there, trying to keep his body aloft despite the burn.

He hung there, smooth fingers trailing down his heated body.

 

A strangled whine left his throat as those perfect hands wrapped around him. Perfectly beautiful hands, engloved in black leather. He wasn’t worth their touch, yet there it was, smoothing his sweaty hair, sliding down his spine. He tried to breathe slowly

Take in that desperately needed air from around him

But no matter how he tried, his vision was swimming, black spots appearing.

He couldn’t breathe

He couldn’t see

He couldn’t feel

_He couldn’t--_

 

And then he could.

Those hands left him, cold and wanting.

Gasping for breath his lungs eagerly inhaled.

As his mind caught up with the rest of him, he blindly reached for his glasses.

He found them under his cat’s paw, the little thief, and gazed around his empty room.

 

The hands--and the body attached to them-- were nowhere to be seen. But the effects of his touch remained, and Akira Kurusu found himself quietly going downstairs to use the restroom. And view the damage.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah I need to write something cute after this >>


End file.
